


The Late Shift

by Starspankled



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sexual, Tear Jerker, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspankled/pseuds/Starspankled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is working as janitorial staff at a hospital when he becomes infatuated with his shift manager, Mr.Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story makes my heart hurt. I hope you all like it! If you see any mistakes please feel free to leave it in the comments and I'll fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> I'm probably going to make a sequel. It'll be up in the next week so look out for it!

 The Late Shift

  
  
Liam had known since he was 11 that he was meant to follow in his fathers footsteps. He was to become part of the maintenance staff at Coral Gables Hospital in downtown Manchester, and this meager fate was expected of him. Not that he didn't think the work was rewording or that it didn't pay enough. He thought the opposite, really. He knew his potential was being wasted, and at 25 years old he felt tired of doing the same thing.  
  
Liam worked from 3pm to 11pm, so Liam obviously worked the late shift. His shift overlapped with those of the people who had the early shift, and sometimes his boss Mr. Malik called upon Liam for assistance. By that I mean he had to spy on his co-workers, which sadly led to many disagreements. Behind Liam's back his co-workers commented on how he was just like his annoying father who was such a kiss ass. And to some extent Liam was like his father. The only reason Liam tended to betray his co-workers was because he was weak in the knees for his Manager, Mr. Malik. Oh, and Mr. Malik knew it. He used this to his advantage. He had to prove to his superiors that he was ready for this job, that even if he was the youngest manager in the history of the department ( he was 28 ) he was more than capable of handling his new found responsibilities. 

 

***

  
  
1)  
  
The _first_ time Mr. Malik called Liam into his office for assistance and closed the door , Mr. Malik couldn't help but notice Liam's toned arms and his mind wandered to how muscular Liam really was. Liam was bashful and agreed immediately and that's how Mr. Malik knew he could count on Liam.

  
2)   
  
The _second_ time Mr. Malik called Liam into his office and closed the door, he told Liam to  _please_  call him  _Zayn_.  And Liam almost melted right then and there. It was a pure and utter miracle that he could even manage a feeble  _sure_.

  
3)  
  
The _third_ time Zayn was amazed to see that Liam looked adorable while wearing a faded red cardigan. Zayn felt himself get flustered. He also noticed that Liam had gotten a hair cut and he now had somewhat of a beard going. And that was all that it took for Zayn to usher Liam deeper into his office and to make sure the door was locked and barricaded by a chair. Zayn turned around to see Liam looking as white as a ghost, all color drained from his face.  Zayn just smirked and took three long strides until he was in front of Liam, their noses almost touching.   
  
Liam could feel Zayn's breath on his mouth and it was driving him over the edge, but before Liam could even react, Zayn had pushed their lips together. Soon Liam was sitting on Zayn's desk chair gripping the arm rests so tight his knuckles turned white. The sweat dripped down the nape of Liam's neck all the way down his arched back and tender muscles and was absorbed by the waistband of his boxers. Zayn was sucking Liam off with hallowed cheeks and nimble hands. Zayn had started off by licking the rosy head of Liam's cock. He swiveled his tongue around the head. Then with is left hand he gripped Liam's balls and started to massage them slowly. Then Zayn licked from the base of Liam's cock to the tip making the presence of his tongue ring know. Liam almost cummed right then, but not before Zayn had Liam's entire length in his mouth. The tip of Liam's cock smashed into the back of Zayn's throat. And Zayn was truly impressed by the length and thickness of Liam's dick. He had never experienced a dick not completely fitting into his mouth before and it made Zayn rock hard.  
As Liam tried not to cum into Zayn's mouth because he thought  that would be embarrassing, Zayn felt the need to swallow every last drop of Liam's cum.   
" Z-Zayn I'm going to cum," Liam had sputtered out softly sweat dripping from his brow.  
" Zayn?" was all Liam got out before his hips bucked up and he shot his thick creamy white load into Zayn's waiting mouth. Liam's face turned bright red. And Zayn found it oddly endearing. Zayn removed Liam's hands from his face and kissed Liam square on the lips, the chaste kiss tuning needy as their tongues swirled around each others. Liam relished in the taste of himself in Zayn's mouth. Then came Zayn's turn and this being Liam's first time giving head, he was eager to please. Liam pushed Zayn's face up onto the floor slinking in between Zayn's legs. He pulled Zayn's pants off folded them neatly and put them on Zayn's desk. Liam slipped his right hand into Zayn's black boxers and pulled Zayn's cock out. Liam felt the need to please rush through him and his instincts took over. He gave the head of Zayn's cock three quick flicks with the tip of his tongue. He spit into his left hand a slowly started to jack Zayn off.  Liam found himself lowering his head and sucking on Zayn's balls. He alternated and took Zayn's left ball into his mouth, then the right, then the left, then the right, and so on and so forth.  Zayn was a withering mess on the floor whimpering Liam's name in between ragged soft moans. Liam groped both of Zayn's balls in his right hand as he slowly descended on Zayn's dick. He licked fervently at the pulsing tip of Zayn's cock. He then surly but slowly took as much as he could of Zayn's length into his mouth. As soon as the tip of Zayn's cock hit the back of Liam's throat he came while swearing, " Fucking hell yes, Liam. Fuck yes!" Liam swallowed and let Zayn's dick fall out of his mouth onto Zayn's tanned stomach. Zayn laid out of breath on the floor as Liam stood up on wobbly legs grabbed some tissues and cleaned the excess cum off of Zayn's chest. Zayn laid on the floor with this right arm over his face. He continued to pant as Liam quickly cleaned him up, helped him stand,  put on his neatly folded pants, tucked in his shirt, wiped the sweat from his brow and quickly styled his hair in the way it was always styled. Then Liam got dressed put everything back in its place and was gone, and it looked like nothing had occur only minutes before hand.

  
***

  
Somewhere along the way Liam and Zayn had both lost count of how many times they had met in Zayn's office with the doors closed. Zayn had orgasam's with Liam, like he had never had before, and Zayn found himself frequently fantasizing about how it would feel like to have sex with Liam. Would Liam be as great in bed as he was at giving oral? If so Zayn would need more than 30 minutes to fully recuperate. Zayn also seemed to always be wondering how Liam was so neat. It really did make Zayn content, and because of Liam's neatness they hadn't been caught yet and that whole affair had been happening for months.  Yet, Zayn never knew how Liam always had time to fold their pants in a neat pile out of harms way. In between the oral sex, the hand jobs, and recuperation it seemed inevitable that their pants would show the true nature of their relationship, but they always walked out of Zayn's office,  just like they had walked in. And this perplexed Zayn, yet you wouldn't catch him complaining. In reality Zayn was happy that he could have his job and eat Liam too. It was too good to be true, but Zayn never dwelled on it too long. Their "no strings attached" relationship was exactly what Zayn wanted.  
  
Their relationship was taking a toll on Liam's sanity. He was slowly but surly coming to terms that he was in deed in love with Zayn, and this was not acceptable. He couldn't help but think: Why would  _he_ want  _me_? Liam knew that it was impossible for a relationship other than work related to occur between them, but he still dreamed of a day when Zayn would be able to proclaim his love for Liam.   
  
Some co-workers had their suspicious about why the duo spent so much time behind closed doors but they choose to ignore it if it kept those two out of their business. 

  
***

 

This meeting had started off like all their previous meetings. Clothes had been thrown but then neatly folded in and put out of harms way. Once again they were sprawled on the floor, limbs tangled together, and hearts racing. Then Liam abruptly got up leaving Zayn panting on the floor and sweating. Liam knew that he couldn't handle what he was doing with Zayn much longer. If they went all the way there was no turning back and Liam knew, he knew that Zayn didn't like him in that way. That's when the tears danced delicately down Liam's sweaty cheeks his body started to tremble and Liam felt betrayed by his own skin and bones.   
  
Needless to say Zayn was taken aback by Liam's sudden outburst. Zayn's heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He wished he could do something, but somehow he knew deep inside that he was the cause of this outburst. That he was destroying the man he had become so fond of and he didn't want things to continue that way. He wanted to be Liam's light house but all he could manage to be was a broken compass. Zayn was about to call Liam's name when unexpectedly a knock resonated through the almost silent room. Zayn panicked, not only could he not move but he was stark naked and so was Liam. Liam whipped the salty tears off his face and helped Zayn get up and put on his clothes and Liam miraculously had gotten dressed very quickly.   
  
Liam grabbed a comb from the second drawer down on the left from Zayn's desk. His chocolate colored eye trained on carefully styling Zayn's hair back to perfection. Zayn looked at Liam so concentrated on fixing his hair and he looked adorable with his tongue slightly sticking out through his parted lips in concentration. Zayn just couldn't resist stealing a kiss, and that was when Zayn realized he couldn't see Liam. He just couldn't see Liam anymore.  
 

  
***

  
  
The days passed and Liam hadn't see much of Zayn and the rumors of them being together started to spread like wild fire. Liam felt and was more isolated than before. He was often called the Literal Kiss Ass, which in reality he supposed he was. Yet, it didn't make the name sting any less. 

 

  
***

  
  
It had been a Tuesday morning when he had been called up to a conference room on the third floor of the hospital. Liam's legs trembled as he walked through the conference rooms doors at exactly 11:00am sharp. The first thing Liam noticed was Zayn's perfectly styled hair and crisp suit. Liam could smell Zayn from where he stood. Zayn's smell had always been intoxicating. He smelled of mint and cigarets, and Liam couldn't get enough. Liam was happy to see Zayn until it dawned on him why he had been summoned. He felt his face pale and all of a sudden he needed to sit down and catch the breath that had escaped him. His superiors looked at him with curiously, he didn't acknowledge their wondering stares.   
  
" You know why you're here," the woman executive said training her blue eye's on Liam's trembling figure.  
" Is it true?" she said gently hoping that they would say the truth if they didn't feel threatened.   
Liam wanted to scream yes, yet he knew the answer was no.  
"Is what true?" Zayn retorted smartly obviously trying to buy time for Liam to calm down.  Liam couldn't calm down at all everything about him shook, from his thoughts to his hands, everything quaked.  
" You know," she said trying to not sound rude, but she didn't want to make the other men in the room more uncomfortable than they already where.  
" I don't know. enlighten me," Zayn threw back at her. Her patience was dwindling and Zayn couldn't of cared less.  
" Are you and Mr. Payne here engaged in a relationship?" She spit out harsher than she had intended. Her blonde hair had landed in front of her pale blue eyes, obscuring her vision. She blew the hair out of her eyes and huffed expectantly.  
" We have not, and never will," Zayn stated plainly. Liam felt like the life had been kicked out of him and he couldn't even muster the energy to blink so he slowly nodded, yes. The meeting was quickly ended and Zayn had been promoted.   
  
Later that day Zayn called Liam into his office.  
" Congratulate me," Zayn stated wanting to hear Liam's voice reassure him that everything was okay. Zayn sat on his desk facing the doorway. His eyes glimmered with hope.  
" No," Liam whispered barely audible.  
" No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no," Liam chanted quietly.   
Zayn closed the door behind Liam and locked it.  
" No, wh-" Zayn was cut off by Liam yelling, " YOU FUCKING WANKER, I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME? WHAT GAVE YOU THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME IN HERE TO BRAG ABOUT YOUR PROMOTION. I JUST GOT FIRED, Zayn. I- I've been fired."  
Zayn gaped, not only had Liam said more words than he had every said to Zayn before, but Liam was out of a job because of him.   
Zayn tried to apologize, " I'm so sorry Liam I didn't mean for this to happen." Liam just laughed bitterly and stormed out. Zayn looked all over for him, but he had disappeared. Zayn searched for weeks all over the town to no avail. Liam had split town and had no intentions of being found. Somehow out of both of them Zayn felt the most betrayed. He knew that he had never really loved Liam to begin with, but it had been something So raw and beautiful, that it was painful to loose.  
  
* 6 years later *  
  
Liam had become an author under the pseudonym L.K.A. and his book series about an average office relationship had gotten him more than famous. He was about to make his first appearance on Ellen and he hadn't bee so nervous in his life. No one knew what Liam looked like or that he was even a man. His pseudonym   
" Mr Payne you're on in 5," an assistant yelled over the endless chatter in his private waiting room. His entire family had decided to accompany him. His mother, father, and both of his sisters plus their husbands and their children, where in attendance. Liam was happy to be whisked away from their nervous excitement and rambunctious chatter.   
  
He was pushed onto the stage just as Ellen introduced him, " The author of the Late Shift is here today for their first interview ever! Everyone welcome Liam Payne!" The audience seemed stunned as he walked out smiling bashfully. He gave Ellen a hug before sitting down in a comfortable arm chair across from her. Ellen sat down in the one in front of his.   
" Hello, Ellen I'm so happy to be here," Liam said a beautiful smile spreading across his cheeks.  
" It's a pleasure to have you," she responded and the interview went smooth and calm with laughs here and there and the audience had fallen in love with Liam's charms. Then came the audience's questions which got a little too personal.  
A woman with shoulder length auburn hair asked Liam, " We all know that Ramona and Josh are madly in love with each other why don't they ever get together? And since you said before that the book was loosely based off of an experience you had, did you not get the person you where after? " Liam felt frazzled and out of place and he tried to answer the best way he could without giving anything away, " Well, I guess this would be a perfect moment to announce that the series isn't over and there's one more book in the works. So, as an answer to your first question, you'll have to read to find out. Now, to answer your second question it just didn't work out." The next couple of questions went on and on about if he was single or not or what kind of girls he liked and Liam answered them wholeheartedly until his segment was over. He talked to Ellen a bit more before walking off of the stage and sighing with relief.   
  
The moment he stepped outside the studio he was bombarded by paparazzi asking him questions and trying to take picture of him and his family. Liam wasn't enjoying it yet his family relished in the limelight. He hurried back to their hotel leaving them in his dust. Nothing seemed to quiet down and he was constantly being followed by annoying men and women with big cameras and little pay.

  
  
***

  
  
Liam always seemed to to be sighing. He knew that he was perfectly content that nothing was in his way anymore. He would sit back and remember how six years before he had wanted to program computers before Zayn turned his entire world upside down . He never would've imagined turning into a successful writer with two books on the New York's best sellers list, but felt like if he was doing anything else it wouldn't feel right.

  
  
***

  
Zayn had climbed up the corporate ladder and was too busy being Vice President of the hospital to watch T.V. or read books or do anything for his personal enjoyment. Yet, in between thoughts on this meeting and that meeting and this presentation and this law suit and that lawsuit, Liam's eyes and mouth and laugh and obsession with Batman still floated around. Zayn even wrote a birthday card and blew out a candle on Liam's birthday. It was sad really Zayn still hadn't come to terms for his love for Liam and it was sad and Zayn had run out of time. He could no longer go get Liam, because Zayn just knew that somewhere out there Liam was happy. 

 

***

 

Some more years passed and Zayn had married the nicest girl named Perrie. She was the light of his Life, his north star, his lighthouse, and he was happy. It was their first Christmas together as husband and wife. Of course Perrie got Zayn her favorite book series that she had insisted so many times that he should read . He had always laughed good humoredly but never actually carried on with the empty promise. He gently took apart the red wrapping paper and smiled gently to himself. He thought of _course she got me her favorite book series_. He chuckled lightly and examined the cover. That was when he felt a painful squeeze in his heart and his fingertips grew icy cold. Under his breath he said, " Liam . . . Payne." He opened the book slowly feeling as though all the life and joy had been sucked out of him. He turned each page delicately afraid that it would disintegrate through his fingers. Zayn's heart almost gave out, when on the dedications page it read :

 

_I knew you loved me, Z._

 


End file.
